Integrated circuit fabrication may comprise formation of multiple levels (i.e., tiers) over a semiconductor base. For instance, a level comprising memory may be formed over a lower level comprising decoding circuitry and/or other circuitry utilized during operation of the memory.
Electrical coupling between the levels may present challenges during fabrication.